I'll save you
by cheekybby
Summary: Wyatt wants to ask Chris about something but Chris doesn’t answer the way Wyatt wants him to and the older boy goes off in a huff but now Chris knows about someone his family never wanted him to know and wants answers! Complete
1. Wyatt's Question

Authors note: Hi. So…Wyatt wants to ask Chris about something but Chris doesn't answer the way Wyatt wants to and the older boy goes off in a huff but now Chris knows about someone his family never wanted him to know about and will go through each family member for answers.

Authors Note: The plan is for the following chaps to be conversations between Chris and his parents, aunts ect. Don't know how I'll divide it up but I'll try include as many as possible.

Any comments are very much appreciated. XxXxX

**I'll save you**

Chapter 1

The manor was quiet. Years had passed since Phoebe and Paige had moved out of the Halliwell home and into their own homes with Coop, Henry and their children. Upstairs, Piper was still fast asleep in Leo's arms and Melinda hadn't moved an inch since falling asleep the night before.

The only Halliwells awake were seven year old Wyatt and five year old Chris. Both had tumbled out of bed, half an hour previously and had taken it upon themselves to get their breakfast. They were after all growing boys.

Currently, they were sitting eating cornflakes at the table in the dining room and were both pleased to say that they had only spilled a little milk, not a lot and, even better, they had done all of this without using any magic.

Chris Halliwell was up simply because his big brother was and little Chris did not want to stay in bed when Wyatt was up because he didn't want to miss anything important! Because, lots of important things happened around Wyatt. He wasn't sure why but they did so he didn't want to be left out of the excitement.

Wyatt, on the other hand, was up because he had had a terrible dream. A nightmare even! He did not want to disturb his mummy and daddy so he had crept from his bed and padded downstairs. He had not even gotten as far as putting the tv on when Chris had appeared. When Chris had innocently suggested breakfast Wyatt had agreed, to try to keep his mind from his nightmare, if nothing else.

Now Wyatt was just sitting watching his little brother demolish his cornflakes, his own breakfast long forgotten and he wondered if he could talk to Chris about what he had seen in his dream.

He waited.

He waited so long in fact that Chris paused with his spoon half-way to his mouth.

Wyatt watched Chris as he slowly closed his mouth and lowered his spoon to his now milk filled bowl and stared at the older witch lighter, the confusion evident in his green eyes.

"What?", the younger boy eventually demanded.

Bright blue eyes stared back at him for several moments which seemed like a lifetime for the impatient youngster.

"What is it Wyatt?!", the five year old repeated, hoping the use of his name would jerk his brother from whatever haze he was in. Wyatt simply continued to stare at his younger sibling.

"Did anyone…I mean, do you know…I barely remember anything but…I wonder", the twice blessed trailed off into silence, leaving his younger brother to tilt his head with worry and bewilderment.

"Know what? What are you talking about? Wyatt, do you feel ok?", Chris questioned.

Wyatt glanced at the old grandfather clock that he could just see if he stretched back enough. An old memory of his mother leaning on it while he sat playing cars with a dark haired angel flashed before his mind.

*Flashback*

"So what colour is this car Wyatt?"

The baby stared at the car the older boy was holding in front of him and concentrated. He knew this one! Mummy told him this colour in the book before nap time. But what was it called?

"Bwue?", he said, eyes wide, and voice so shy, the white lighter holding the car barely heard him.

"That's right little man. Right on!"

Baby Wyatt grinned and looked up to see his mummy standing rubbing her stomach and smiling over them both.

*End flashback*

For Chris, it was like Wyatt was drifting off into his own little magical world again, a world Chris didn't know the specifics of. He tended to do that a lot.

Little boys are not known for their patience and when Wyatt continued to stare vacantly into the hall at the clock, Chris felt like eh should do something to shake the elder Halliwell brother out of his funk.

So he promptly slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!", Wyatt squawked, "What was that for?"

"I asked you a question!", Chris replied indignantly, as if this were a perfectly good excuse for physical assault on a sibling.

"Oh yeah?", Wyatt said, " Well I,…I just wondered…if you knew…because I don't know if mummy or daddy, or the aunts of grandpa told you.", he rambled, eventually stopping and looking down, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

Chris blinked.

"What ARE you talking about?! I can't tell you if I know if you don't tell me what I'm supposed to have been told!"

Wyatt looked up quickly with wide eyes.

"I don't know! I mean I do but…Did anyone ever tell you about…Chris?"

Chris blinked again. The last word Chris was not even sure he had heard him right.

"What?"

Chris looked confused, his green eyes wide and then Wyatt's blue eyes were wider to and he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Chris who?", the younger boy questioned curiously. He was sure that name was significant, his magic told him so, but it didn't tell the youngster why.

"Nobody!", Wyatt squawked quickly.

"Well he is obviously somebody", Chris stated with all the seriousness a five year old could muster.

"It doesn't matter. You obviously don't know.", Wyatt snapped, before sliding from his seat and stomping into the living room.

Chris sat, his cornflakes long forgotten, and thought.

Who was this Chris person?

Why did Wyatt know about this mysterious person if Chris didn't?

Maybe mommy would know. She knew everything and if she didn't daddy would know.

But wait!

He could see Wyatt sitting on the couch with the cartoons on the tv. If Wyatt was asking Chris, and Chris was only five years old, then he must not want mummy to know, the half- elder surmised.

So who could Chris ask about this other Chris Wyatt was interested in?

Who would keep it a secret.

Then he smiled. Of course!, he thought, delighted. He could tell the person that always kept his secrets.

Aunty Paige!

****

First chapter fic ever. I have only done one-shots before, so reviews are appreciated whether good or bad. It all helps. Thanks for reading. XxXxXxX


	2. Paige

Last time: Wyatt asks Chris if anyone ever told him about "another Chris". Chris doesn't know what Wyatt's talking about but sees the effect the subject has on his older brother and became determined to find out. In chapter 2, he seeks answers from his quirky aunt Paige.

**I'll save you**

Chapter 2

After spending several minutes sitting watching Wyatt watch a programme that Chris was too young to understand the youngster blew his breathe out his teeth and orbed himself up to his bedroom. He immediately heard a voice in his voice saying personal gain, that sounded suspiciously like his mother.

Ignoring whatever voices he may or may not be hearing in his head, Chris got dressed and headed to his parents room, tiptoeing past Melinda's room because the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. If he was really honest, Chris thought the three year old could be a bit of a pain. He could hardly understand her most of the time and she was having a tantrum the rest of it.

He reached his parent's room and slowly nudged the door open, freezing when it creaked slightly. He didn't want Wyatt to know that he was here! Releasing a breathe when his brother didn't orb in to tell him off Chris crept into the room and shuffled towards the bed in the centre of the room.

He moved around to his mother's side of the bed and gently nudged her awake. Slowly she squirmed and prised her eyes open to come face to face with Chris' green eyes staring back at her.

"Chris?", she slurred, still half asleep.

Chris stared back at her, eyes full of youthful innocence and jumped into his question,

"Mummy can I orb over to Aunty Paige's house? I need to ask her something."

Piper frowned and turned to check the time.

7.20

She turned back to her son and sighed.

"Can't this wait little man? It's really, really early."

Chris, who had been awake for some time, didn't really understand what his mother's problem was and just shook his head, making his long fringe fall into his face.

"I really need to ask now mummy. It's important.", he stated solemnly.

Worry filled the heart of the eldest charmed one along with a little jealousy that Chris felt he need Paige and not her.

"I don't know if Aunty Paige will be up right now sweetie."

Chris looked at her with the eyes that Piper always felt were looking through straight through her and offered her a small smile,

" She is awake. I can sense it.", he remarked.

Piper nodded to herself, acknowledging her son's white lighter abilities and looked at his once more. Seeing his eyes filled with determination she sighed and finally relented,

"Ok. You can orb to Paige and Henry's but if they are busy or have gone back to bed then you orb straight back here. Do you understand Christopher?."

Chris nodded, taking note of the use of his full name and hugged his mother tightly before allowing the bright white lights to engulf him and take him across the city to Paige's home.

"Aunty Paige?", he called when he arrived.

He could hear water running in the kitchen, cartoons in the living room and arguing from his twin cousin's room.

"Chrissy?", his aunt shouted back, causing the boy to smile and follow the voice into the kitchen where he found his aunt in question cleaning the dishes from breakfast.

"Hi Aunty Paige!", he chirped happily while bouncing over and pulling the elder witch into a hug.

"Hey there little man", she said laughing, " What brings you here so early eh?"

As usual she was full of smiles as she picked the small boy up and padded through to her living room where they found the twins and Junior sitting watching some cartoon and Henry gripping his coffee cup like it was his life support.

"I wanna ask you something. A secret something."

Paige pursed her lips, eyes sparkling and Chris couldn't help but giggle. His aunt picked him up and threw him into the air and orbed them to her room. She caught the child as they landed and Chris' giggles turned into full blown laughter.

"Ohhh a secret something. Wow!"

This was the side of his aunt that only he got to see.

Not even her own children saw this side of her. It was something special between them, like a bond that had always been there and though he was young, Chris was half elder and something inside told him that this attitude was the result of whatever he was trying to find out.

"Come on then. Ask away little man."

Even though it was early, his aunt was her usual perky self and Chris wondered if perhaps his aunt had been hyper active when she was little like those kids mummy frowned at in the park.

Chris folded his legs on the bed and stared at Paige. She stared back before finally nudging him gently with her foot.

"I want you to tell me if you know someone else called Chris that Wyatt knew when he was little?".

For a moment it seemed like time had stopped and Chris sat and watched as his aunt's eyes widened, her breathe hitched and she even appeared to flinch slightly. Chris knew before she said anything that she knew what he was talking about or more importantly who he was talking about.

" Where did you hear that name?", Paige demanded sharply, not even trying to deny anything.

"Wyatt asked me if anyone had told me about him."

Paige rubbed her eyes viscously with her hands before standing up and facing the little boy on her bed.

" I knew someone called Chris. He was …our white lighter before I learned how to heal. He was here before you were born and the day you were born he…left. He was here for a while so Wy probably remembers him a little bit. I can't tell you more than that Chris. It's not my place. Understand shorty?"

Chris nodded, eyed wide once more. She had told him more than he thought she would.

"This is our secret isn't it Aunty Paige?", he questioned innocently.

Paige seemed to hesitate for a moment before looking into his pleading gaze and nodding slowly.

"As long as no one gets hurt Chrissy. This isn't anything you need to worry about and you can tell Wyatt that too. Ok? Keep your beak out. You think too much for a kid."

Chris giggled and nodded before hugging his aunt tightly and orbing back to his bedroom. He would go see Aunt Phoebe next. She couldn't keep a secret to save herself. He wasn't sure if he would tell Wyatt yet but he knew that now he knew something and that his mummy was keeping a secret, that he had to find it out. He smiled and went off to tell his mummy he was home.

It was only then that the five year old uncrossed his fingers.

***

Thanks for the reviews so far and all response to this story in any shape or form. It means so much to me.

Do you guys think Chris should tell Wyatt what he knows so far????


	3. Phoebe

Note: Sorry for the delay in tings. Took a little longer than I thought. Longer chapter though so hope that made up for it.

Thanks for all the comments and reviews so far. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to comment.

**I'll save you**

Chapter 3

Chris informed Piper he was home, begged his mum for a glass of juice and then went off in search of his brother. He stole a half slice of toast from Melinda, avoided a collision with his dad on the stairs and continued on his way. Finding Wyatt in his room surrounded by toys Chris hesitated, wondering if he should tell him what Aunty Paige said.

Had he really learned anything important?

He didn't even know why Wyatt was so desperate to know about this Chris person. Not really. Aunty Paige didn't seem happy that he was asking and if she wasn't happy, and she was one of the happiest people little Chris knew, then he bet his orbs that his mummy wouldn't be very happy either.

He kept thinking it over, as carefully as a five year old could but before he could make his decision Wyatt had noticed him standing in the doorway.

"Hey Chris! What ya doing?", the blond chirped, considerably happier than he had been the last time Chris had spoken to him.

Chris did the only thing he could think of, he plastered a grin on his face and flopped down onto the floor with his brother, carefully avoiding splashing his juice. That would upset mummy.

"I came to find you."

Wyatt nodded and handed Chris a toy soldier which he accepted gratefully. He then continued to stare at Wyatt before deciding that maybe he should tell Wyatt what he knew. It was bursting inside him and he didn't want to have to try and keep it all to himself!

"Wyatt?"

"Mmh?", the elder boy questioned, not looking up from his soldiers.

"Ya know how you asked me about Chris?"

Wyatt's head jerked up immediately and his eyes were wide.

"Yeah?", he whispered.

"I went and I asked Aunty Paige.", Chris confessed looking down at the carpet.

"What did she tell you?", Wyatt questioned, rushing the words out.

Chris felt that this was one of the most important things they had ever spoken about. It was "serious", like his mummy said when talking about demons. This was the most important thing they had talked about since Mel was born and Wyatt had to explain the importance of being a big brother was!!!

" Well, the first thing she said that he was a white lighter for mum and the aunts when you were little."

Wyatt looked confused and Chris realised that he didn't know things that Chris knew,

"Oh! She told me that when she was younger she didn't know how to heal. He must have been their white lighter when daddy was an elder person."

Wyatt's expression darkened at the mention of elders, which Chris didn't understand and then after a few moments the twice blessed looked back to Chris,

" Yeah, I guess. Did she tell you anything else?"

"Only that he left the day I was born and that I shouldn't be asking about him. I don't really understand why you are asking about him Wy."

The two boys stared at each other for a few minutes before Wyatt broke the silence,

"I dream things Chrissy. Dreams where I'm not a nice person. Dreams where I'm really nasty and mean. I don't wanna be a nasty person Chrissy! I wanna be a good witch but I think that….I think I was a nasty person once…I just don't understand, but I think...I think this Chris has something to do with it. Lot's of stuff happened before you were born, this Chris was involved I'm sure of it! I just don't think I can ask about it. I think I would get in to trouble, that's why I need your help."

Wyatt was pleading with his little brother now and said brother could only sit wide eyed and try to absorb the information. Finally Chris just shrugged his shoulders. No matter what Aunty Paige said, asking a few questions couldn't hurt anyone could.

Right?

***

After a lunch of toasties and tomato soup the Halliwell kids were outside playing in the garden when Phoebe, Coop and her kids arrived at the manor. Phoebe had been called over to deal with some demon that was trying to break down the magical wards at Magic School. Leo was concerned for his students safety and wanted the help of his wife and her sisters. Soon after Phoebe's arrival, Paige, Henry and their three kids showed up to help too, leaving the charmed ones to deal with the demon and the men to attempt to deal with the children.

After a few hours, Chris was playing on the swing with Henry junior and watching in amusement as his uncle frantically tried to stop the newly born twins from crying. He wondered if he could speak to his aunt before she went home and sure enough as he was thinking it there was an explosion from the attic signalling the end of the demon they had been after.

His mum and aunts soon reappeared in the kitchen full of smiles and then sure enough after five minutes shuffled out into the back garden. At first they just sat on the steps and watched the men and children play. Then, Paige rolled her eyes and headed over to aid her clearly struggling husband and Piper decided to go and make some juice. This left Chris the perfect opportunity to approach his aunt.

"Aunt Phoebe?"

Phoebe tore her gaze from her kids and focussed on her nephew, bright smile in place.

"Hey Chris, what can I do you for?"

Chris smiled and perched on her offered knee before speaking again,

"I wanted to ask you about a person. I asked Aunt Paige and she wouldn't tell me much."

Phoebe looked at the child on her knee sceptically for a few seconds, wondering what he thought she could probably tell him if Paige didn't know. She had the same uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach just like before she got a premonition and hesitated before nodding for Chris to continue.

"Who is Chris the whit lighter person? I asked Aunt Paige and she said he went away just before I was born. I think she lied to me. I think he wasn't just a white lighter cos she looked really upset, talking about him. I wanna know Aunt Pheebs. Wyatt remembers things. He knows he was important. He says he has bad dreams. Dreams where he is bad but I don't understand! Why won't anyone tell us anything Aunt Phoebe?", he pleaded.

When he finished his cheeks were red and his breathes were coming in short gasps. Phoebe, for her part, was in total shock. What Chris was asking her was a taboo subject within the Halliwell household and had been for the last five years. No one spoke of what happened either in reference to her future nephew or what Wyatt once became.

The idea that Wyatt was haunted by memories of something he wasn't old enough to understand was horrifying and now Chris had been dragged into the mess. Phoebe had always thought that as an empath she would know if Wyatt was ever struggling with memories of Chris but now, she blamed herself for being too distant from the boys. Anyway, if she expected Wyatt to remember anything at all she had expected Chris reaching adult hood and taking on the face of their last white lighter to be the trigger.

Never had she expected it all to come out when they were so young.

Too young.

Chris continued to stare at the shocked witch until she finally attempted her answer,

" Chris have you asked your mum about this?", she half whispered, like it was the only thing she could think to say.

Chris tilted his head to the side and shook his head, making his hair fall into his face. Phoebe closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Maybe you should?", she said, attempting to smile.

Chris simply shook his head once more.

Phoebe sighed and resigned herself to having to tell the inquisitive child at least some of what he wanted to know.

"Chris…was our white lighter after your dad became an elder. He was…tough on us. Made us go after demon after demon after demon because things were different back then. We got attacked constantly and we were always up against some bad guy.", she said, almost drifting into her own nostalgic world, " We always got annoyed but we still did it. He was the first white lighter that let us know he could put his charges on mute. I guess you will learn the trick later if you don't know now. We never appreciated all he did for us until…..until he was gone."

She tailed off and looked down at Chris, seemingly just realising he was still there. He looked up at her but seemed to realise that he wasn't going to find out anything new. Usually Phoebe was the first to spill things she shouldn't be telling him but Chris was sure he could see tears in her eyes, tears!, and new that he should leave. Jumping back down to ground he scampered off to find Wyatt. Grabbing a glass of juice from the tray in his mum's arms he went to sit on the grass and motioned for Wyatt to join him so he could tell him what he had found out.

Phoebe watched him go out the corner of her eye and just hoped that she had told him enough to put him off. Meanwhile she would have to look into the idea of Wyatt dreaming parts of what could only be what she and her sisters reefer to as "the original future." She prayed that what he was seeing was only his magic projecting what the charmed ones had spoken about when he was younger and his mind putting the pieces together. She didn't wasn't to think that he may be seeing it because it was going to come true once more.

***

Again, thanks for all the support. I have a lot of work to do at the moment and I don't know when I will update next. Hopefully within the week. I think there will be two more chapters. One with Piper and Leo and a final chapter with Chris and Wyatt having another heart to heart. That's the plan but don't hold me to it!! xxx


	4. Piper and Leo

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay but I had other stuff to do. Second last chapter. Thanks for all the support. Please continue to comment, I love hearing what my readers think of my work. 

**Chapter 4: Piper and Leo**

It was almost a week before Chris decided to talk to his mummy and daddy about the other Chris. He had been distracted with magic school and learning how to read and write. Wyatt had been happier and there had been lots of activity in the family in general. 

He waited until his aunt Phoebe had taken Mel and Wyatt to the park and told his mummy he didn't want to go. His siblings had been gone for around half an hour when Chris abandoned his power rangers and went to find his parents in the living room. 

Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch watching the latest soap opera when Chris shuffled in, red ranger still firmly in his grasp.

"Mummy, daddy can I talk to you?"

Piper turned to look at him and nodded, gesturing for the five year old to join her on the couch while worrying about what he could want. She had noticed her son's odd behaviour recently but had hoped it would either pass or that he would come and speak to her or Leo about it. Now it seemed the later was happening. 

"Sure buddy. What's up?"

" I wanna ask you about a person.", he said, his gaze now firmly on the floor.

"What person?", queried Leo, the worry evident in his voice. 

" A white lighter.", Chris mumbled.

Piper could feel the dread pooling in her stomach and with a heavy heart she closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the conversation she wished she would never have,

"Which one Chrissy?"

"Chris."

Leo almost flinched.

Piper sighed.

Chris observed.

"What about him?", Leo asked.

"I want to know who he was. I spoke to the aunts. They wouldn't tell me everything. We need to know."

"We?"

"Me and Wyatt."

Piper bit her lip to try hold back the tears pooling in her eyes and looked to Leo for guidance. It didn't matter what they had been told before, all that mattered was that they were asking.

"Why do you and Wyatt need to know?", Leo asked softly.

Chris looked down at the floor. It was one thing to tell Aunt Phoebe about Wyatt's dreams but it was totally different to tell mummy and daddy.

"Well, it's Wyatt that wants to know really.", he stated confirming Leo's fears that Wyatt was beginning to remember their visitor from the future, " He says he has dreams, only they are like memories and he remembers a person called Chris and wants to know who he is because he is afraid of being bad.

I'm just trying to help him.", the little boy finished with a shrug.

Leo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while trying to silently communicate with his wife. 

"He remembers?", Piper asked softly, unable to hold the words back.

Chris just nodded, the confusion evident in his green eyes.

"Wow.", was all she could say.

"Piper we have to explain. We knew this day would come."

"I know Leo but not now! We should wait on Wyatt and for the moment just plan what we are going to say don't you think? This isn't something we can afford to get wrong."

Leo sighed and tried to smile.

"Your right. Chris? Would you mind letting mummy and daddy talk for a little while? We will go up to our room and you can watch Bob the builder down here ok?"

"Okidoki.", Chris cheered, happy once more. 

While Chris was distracted Leo guided Piper upstairs and sat her down on their bed,

"Piper. We knew this would happen. Now we have to deal with it ok?"

Piper nodded but Leo could see the tears in her eyes,

"I know but I just…hoped they would be older you know?"

"Me too but it's happening now.", Leo said, falling back onto the bed, " We can handle it though just like everything else over the years."

Piper could only hope.

***

Chris watched his programme and was about to go find his parents when the front door burst open signalling Wyatt and Melinda's return. His brother was shouting his goodbyes to Aunt Phoebe while Mel struggled to wriggle out of her jacket.

He then heard the tell tale signs that told him his parents were coming downstairs. He wondered if they would speak to him and Wy now?

"Hey guys! Have fun?", their mum asked.

Wyatt and Melinda immediately exploded into tales of their park adventures as Piper nodded and listened to every word. Chris half listened and half watched his dad approach Mel. When she paused for a second he spoke in her ear and then she was off! Bouncing up the stairs and out of sight, leaving the parents and two sons standing in the hall.

Wyatt seemed to realise what was going on at the same time Chris did.

"Boys can we talk to you two for a minute?", Leo said while gesturing into the living room. 

Both brothers nodded and traipsed into the room after their parents, sitting on the couch opposite them.

"Wyatt", Piper began, " How long have you been having these dreams? What do you see?", she asked, getting straight to the point so as not to confuse her son.

Wyatt looked at Chris accusingly, his younger brother being the only one he had told of what he knew, and now his aunts knew and his parents knew and it wasn't good.

Chris blushed but stared defiantly back. Wyatt hadn't said he couldn't say anything right?

"Wyatt?", Leo pushed.

Sighing the twice blessed gave in and began to speak,

" As long as I can remember. Ever since he went away but everyone was so sad so I didn't say anything. I remembered Chris so he must be important right? I mean…I was only a baby. My dreams are bad. I see myself being nasty. Using my powers to break Chris' toys or sneak out the house. I'm scared. I don't wanna be bad mummy!", he said bursting into tears. 

Piper immediately went to her son, pulling him into her lap and soothing him while Leo assured Chris that he would be ok.

"Wyatt I didn't want to tell you about this until you were older sweetie. Are you sure you want to know?"

The blond nodded.

"Well, Chris was a white lighter, just not only a white lighter, he was part witch just like you guys. We didn't always trust him but then we figured out who he really was."

"Who was he?", Chris asked curiously.

Piper looked at the floor and Leo had to reach over and squeeze her hand before she could speak,

"He was you little man, from the future.", she whispered looking at Chris while Wyatt gasped.

"Chris?! From the future? But he was here for ages? Why would he be here for ages? Mummy, I don't understand!"

Piper looked ready to burst into tears which made Wyatt nervous. Eventually she gave up trying to speak and gestured for Leo to continue,

" He was here because the future he came from was a terrible place and he wanted to change it. To save it."

"Save it from what?", Wyatt breathed, looking terrified like he already knew the answer to that question.

"From ….a great…evil."

Wyatt's eyes clouded over and Chris looked very uncomfortable even though at five, he didn't really understand properly.

"Great evil?", Wyatt whispered, " You mean me?"

Leo could only nod while Piper broke down into tears once more. 

"I was bad! I ruined the world. I'm a terrible person!", the seven year old.

Chris cloud only sit and watch from the floor while his parents tried to comfort him and wonder if…if Wyatt was really evil?

Again sorry for the wait. I just lost the drive a bit. I wasn't sure what to do but after this there is only one more chap.


	5. Chris' answer

Author Notes: This is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I have no plans for a sequel. Hope you enjoyed reading this.

Cheekybby xx

Chapter 5

Perhaps the boys had known what the outcome would be. Each clue Chris had found told him that perhaps Wyatt's dreams, were not just dreams. Wyatt had obviously known something was wrong and it had been a shock to find out that he was right. That he had indeed been evil at some point, in another life time. 

It made the manor awkward. 

Chris didn't know if he should pretend nothing happened, because he was only a little boy and it was difficult for a little boy to know these things. Piper and Leo were faced with the dilemma of whether to speak to the children or leave them to deal with the situation by themselves in their own way. It wasn't something they ever thought they would have to think about while the boys were still young. 

Melinda was oblivious to what was going on but that didn't change the fact that there was an atmosphere in the ancestral home. 

Wyatt was just confused. He had just hoped that maybe he was wrong and that his dreams, were not true. It scared him. Even though mummy said that it would be ok, and that he hadn't been hurt like before, so he would be ok, he was still scared. 

What if Chris didn't want to play with him anymore?

What if his mummy was wrong and he did end up a bad person?

What would happen then?

Wyatt knew he was strong. That he had lots of magical powers. Bad men came after him. They wanted to steal his powers and use them to hurt people. That wasn't what Wyatt wanted. Wyatt wanted to help people like his mum and his aunts did.

The twice-blessed always thought that he was a good big brother. He helped Chris do things, he played with him and Melinda and he even protected them from the bad men and told them he wasn't scared, just so they would stay calm, even though he was terrified. 

Chris had been different since they had spoken to their mummy. It was almost like he was afraid of Wyatt and he didn't like that. 

He would have to talk to him to see what was happening and find out if they were still friends.

***

A few days later when Leo had taken Melinda to the park, Wyatt asked his mum for some cartons of juice and two cookies and went off in search of his brother. 

He found him in the sun room, surrounded by power rangers and a fire truck. He was happy to see that Chris smiled when he noticed him and thanked him for the cookie and juice when Wyatt sat down.

"Hi."

"Hey.", Chris chirped in return.

"Can I talk to you?"

"You are.", Chris giggled.

Wyatt frowned and flopped onto the floor next to the younger witch lighter.

"Very funny. I mean I need to talk to you about…."

"About?"

"About me and what…….mummy said."

Chris just smiled and hopped up to his feet, noticing his red ranger was missing and getting ready to head upstairs and retrieve it. He took a moment to brush the crumbs from his jeans and slyly sweep them under the love seat before smiling at Wyatt,

"It doesn't matter.", he stated simply before heading off through the dining room towards the stairs.

Wyatt immediately leapt up to follow him, jogging after his younger brother, frown firmly in place.

"Chris! Wait! What do you mean? It matters! I was….evil!"

Chris stopped on the third step, turning slightly on his heels to offer his brother an innocent smile,

"But your not evil now right? You're a good person so it's ok.", he stated with childlike logic.

He turned and continued up the stairs but Wyatt followed, catching hold of Chris' sleeve to hold him in place.

"But Chrissy…what if I was….what if I…change?"

Chris tilted his head, scrutinising his brother with solemn jade eyes before nearly whispering,

"It doesn't matter Wy. It would be ok."

"You don't know that.", Wyatt said, folding is arms and pouting, his childish innocence re-appearing despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"I do. It wouldn't matter Wyatt. I'd make it ok again. I must have done it before it your good now right? Don't worry Wy even if you get mean, I'll save you."

"But."

Chris was already walking up the stairs again in search of his red ranger after pulling himself free of Wyatt's grasp.

"No. I'll save you, I'll always save you."

The End.

Thanks to everyone who took time to read and comment on this. Means a lot. I know this hasn't been the longest story but it was never meant to be that long. Thanks again. xxx


End file.
